


strikhedonia

by fightmecorypheus (alex_archer)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/fightmecorypheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”. Cullen x Trevelyan. Setting: she doesn't care if anyone sees or hears them. She's been gone from Skyhold for too long and missed him a LOT. Feel free to use my Trevelyan. ;-)<br/>a prompt from http://anotherdayforchaosfay.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	strikhedonia

**Author's Note:**

> i'm shite at writing smut and other people's inquisitors. sorry in advance.  
> i don't have a beta, so sorry for that as well.

It was nights like these that Delylah enjoyed most. A meeting at the war table had gone too late after a particularly trying mission, and the Inquisitor found herself in Skyhold’s kitchen trying to cook Maker knows what. A few have passed through the kitchen, nodding and offering brief words. For the most part, Delylah was left alone to relax.

That is, until she heard the patter of bare feet on the stone floor and felt arms circle around her from behind. She let her head fall back into Cullen’s neck, breathing in his smell. He had just washed, and there were still some droplets of water coursing off his hair.

“What are you making?” he asked, kissing the top of her head.

“Something barely editable, I’m assuming,” Delylah responded, breaking away the stir whatever it was she had bubbling on the stove.

“I’m sure whatever it is, it’s delicious,” Cullen followed and grabbed a spoonful. He blew on it briefly before slurping it down. His face squinted up and he held in a cough, “Yes, it is, unlike anything I’ve ever tasted before…”

Delylah laughed and poked him in the gut, causing him to sputter and cough, “It’s horrid and you know it.” Cullen wiped his mouth on his sleeve, nodding in agreement. “I can think of many things better for you to eat, a few that would benefit us both,” Delylah bent and blew out the flame beneath the pot. She spun around when she heard him sputtering once more, turning to face a very red Cullen. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright?”

“Did you just suggest…?” Cullen recovered and quickly went to confirm what he thought he had heard. “We’re in the kitchen, Inquisitor,” he rubbed the back of his neck and Delylah moved a dread out of her eyes. They both seemed to be in mutual understanding and embarrassment.

When they met each other’s eyes, however, Delylah was the first to speak, “To hell with it!” Both of them crashed together, the previous mishap behind them. Both had been away from the other for far too long. Delylah’s hands immediately slid underneath Cullen’s tunic. His hands threaded through her dreads, desperately pulling her in closer. In the heat of the moment, she let some magic glide out her fingertips, sending electricity through his skin as she raked her nails down his chest. This seemed to ignite Cullen, and he let out a low, raspy growl.

They broke apart and Cullen tore his tunic off in one fluid motion. They mashed together once more, both fondling to unlace Delylah’s robes and get her out of them. Eventually, Cullen just spun Delylah around, bending her ever so slightly. He grabbed a knife from the table and cut through the laces like butter. Dropping the knife, he lowered down to kiss the skin he exposed by sliding her robes off each shoulder.

Turning to face Cullen, Delylah let her robes slide off her completely. Cullen moved in to kiss her, and she took advantage of this. Her hand shot down and expertly unlaced his trousers. She slipped into the pants to find no smallclothes, and an incredibly flush Cullen. She gripped his length and began to slide her hand up and down. Cullen’s lips founds their way down her chest to her nipples, nibbling and pulling with his mouth. He sucked at her breasts with such fever that she knew they’d be hard and red for days.

When he broke his concentration, his hands gripped her thighs and lifted her onto the counter behind her. He began to go lower, regrettably removing himself from easy grip. Delylah resigned to threading her fingers through his wet curls, gripping them tightly. Cullen’s tongue glided down to her inner thigh, causing her to shiver with anticipation. He looked up at her with a smirk before going down. At first, she gasped and giggled. His nose prodded her as his mouth explored, and his beard tickled her. His tongue moved around to several places before settling on flicking between her clit and her hole. He teased in and out ever so slightly before moving to the other location.

But then, his hand went down to work alongside his tongue. He used his thumb to rub her clit, using an erratic motion that set her on edge. His other fingers teased to enter where his tongue had only explored. He tested and found she was certainly wet enough, so he pushed his forefinger in, curving ever so slightly to find the perfect resting spot. He then followed with another, pressing deep. He began to flick inside her, finding the perfect tempo that made her hips rise to him.

He began to prod his fingers in deeper, speeding up the rhythm slightly. He curved both of his fingers together as he moved. His mouth sliding up to kiss and lick her skin, smiling into her while listening to her moans.

“You- are terrible- Commander,” Delylah’s words were lost amongst the sounds. He took this as a challenge and increased his movements, sliding a third finger in to entice a yelp from her. He thrust and rubbed, his forearm rippling with the effort. His other hand went up and cupped her breast, his mouth once again sucking at her other.

Delylah arched her back, her fingers desperately raking at his back, electricity sparking at the tips once more. Cullen felt it then, she was nearing the edge. His movements became ever quicker, his fingers twisting and stroking until she took in a sharp breath, finally letting herself loose. She came out all over his hand, and he slowly pulled out from her, savoring the trembles he received. He moved up towards her lips, kissing gingerly, his hands cupping her jaw.

“I’m famished,” Delylah spoke first. Her words drew a chuckle from Cullen and he stepped back slightly. He met her eyes and saw the sparkle he loved, the little light in the corner of her eyes was back. “I think we should eat something and then take care of that raging erection in there,” Delylah’s hands went down once again to give a squeeze and a smile.


End file.
